Il n'y a rien entre nous
by fan2jess
Summary: Jesse et sa petite amie se disputent sans cesse.


****

IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE NOUS

Au BBQ bob's:

Il y a beaucoup de monde et Jesse et Steve paraissent débordés. Meghan leur donne un coup de main en jouant les serveuses.

Client: mademoiselle, est ce qu'on pourrait commander?

Client2: nous aussi, ça fait une demie heure qu'on attend…

Meghan: oui, j'arrive, j'arrive.

Elle pose deux assiettes devant des clients et revient vers le premier client qui voulait commander.

Meghan: je vous écoute:

Client: on va prendre deux côtes e bœuf et des petits pois. Sans sauce et sans oignon.

Meghan: J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas possible; Vous avez vu le monde qu'il y a ? si tout le monde fait son propre petit menu, on ne s'en sortira jamais ici.

Client: vous rigolez, ça fait une demie heure que j'attend, vous pouvez bien faire un petit effort, non?

Meghan: non.

Et elle s'en va. Elle commande au comptoir: « deux steaks petits pois pour les râleurs de la 4 ».

En entendant ça, les clients, outrés, se lèvent et quittent le restaurant.

Meghan: bon débarras, c'est toujours ceux là de moins à servir.

Jesse regarde les clients sortir d'un air ébahi.

Meghan amène deux assiettes à des clients mais alors que l'un des clients attrape l'assiette, il la renverse.

Meghan: si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous tenir correctement, allez manger ailleurs…

Jesse arrive.

Jesse (aux clients avec un grand sourire): je suis désolé, c'est une nouvelle serveuse, nous allons vous apporter une autre assiette et nettoyer tout ça.

Tout en souriant toujours mais d'un sourire très forcé: Meghan, je peux te parler une minute.

Meghan: j'ai pas le temps là, les râleurs de la 6 sont affamés.

Jesse (en la tirant par le bras et d'un ton qui ne supporte pas de réplique): TOUT DE SUITE;

Il l'attire un peu à part.

Jesse: non mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Est ce que tu as l'intention de faire partir tous les clients de mon restaurant?

Meghan: ils sont insupportables. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mettrais en quatre pour satisfaire les moindres désirs de ces râleurs professionnels. Si ça te plait de t'aplatir devant eux, ça te regarde.

Jesse: On est dans un restaurant et tu es la serveuse; ça veut dire que tu es à leur service…

Meghan: mais enfin, ils sont insupportables.

Jesse: c'est toi qui es insupportable.

Meghan: ha oui, je suis venue te donner un coup de main parce que tu étais débordé et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie?

Jesse: je n'appelle pas ça un coup de main.

Meghan: très bien dans ces conditions, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Jesse: c'est vrai. Alors on laisse tomber. J'en ai assez, tu es impossible.

Meghan: c'est moi qui suis impossible? Tu plaisantes?

Jesse: pas du tout. J'en ai assez de ton sale caractère. Et tu veux que je te dise? c'est terminé entre nous.

Meghan: parfaitement.

Jesse: ouais..

Meghan: qu'est ce que tu attends pour partir?

Jesse: comment ça? Mais c'est mon restaurant, c'est toi qui dois partir…

Meghan: c'est aussi le restaurant de Steve, il me semble..;Steve, est ce que tu veux que je m'en aille?

Steve, embarrassé, ne sait pas trop quoi répondre…

Steve: hé bien…

Meghan lui coupe la parole: laisse tomber tu n'as jamais su prendre la bonne décision au bon moment de toutes façons…Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

Jesse: Alors va t-en…

Meghan: c'est ça je m'en vais…

Comme elle ne bouge pas, Jesse la regarde avec insistance d'un air de dire, « alors, qu'est ce que tu attends? »

Meghan prend son blouson et son sac et sort du Bbq Bob's.

Jesse regarde Mark, Steve et Amanda d'un air satisfait, comme s'il voulait dire: « vous avez vu, j'ai gagné ».

Scène suivante:

Chez Amanda.

Amanda: Avoue que tu es allée un peu loin quand même.

Meghan: tu plaisantes. Tu as vu comme il jouait au petit chef. (en grimaçant pour se moquer de Jesse) c'est mon restaurant, fais ci, ne fais pas ça…Il m'énerve.

Amanda: vous êtes impossibles tous les deux. Mais il faut avouer que c'est assez drôle à voir et à entendre.

Meghan: drôle? Tu trouves ça drôle? Je viens de rompre avec mon petit ami et tu trouves ça drôle?

Amanda: Meghan, tu ne vas pas me dire que vous avez réellement rompu? C'est pas sérieux…Jesse et toi vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident.

Meghan (ironiquement): ho oui, ça c'est sûr ! Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'entendre aussi bien que nous deux. (plus sérieusement) je ne sais pas si on n'était si bien ensemble finalement. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Amanda: est ce que tu es sérieuse?

Meghan (tristement): je n'en sais rien…Je ne suis plus très sûre de rien…

Scène suivante: à l'hôpital.

Steve, Mark, Amanda, Jesse et Meghan se trouvent dans la salle de repos. Jesse et Meghan ne se parlent pas et se font la tête.

Mark, Steve et Amanda parlent d'une enquête qu'ils viennent de terminer.

Une infirmière entre alors dans la salle.

Infirmière: docteur Sloan, cette personne vous demande.

Un jeune homme entre dans la pièce. Il est brun, très séduisant.

Homme: bonjour, je suis Colin Johnson. Nous avions rendez vous docteur Sloan mais je suis un peu en avance.

Mark: oui bonjour. Je vous présente les docteurs Bentley et Travis, mon fils Steve et l'inspecteur Walsh.

Meghan (en lui serrant la main): bonjour. (ils se regardent avec insistance.)

Mark: Colin est notre nouveau représentant en médicaments. Nous devons parler des nouveaux traitements des maladies de peaux.

Steve: alors nous allons vous laisser.

Meghan et Colin n'arrêtent pas de se regarder.

Steve(à Meghan): tu viens?

Meghan (sans quitter colin de yeux): oui…

Puis se reprenant: oui, bien sûr…A bientôt.

Colin: Au revoir.

Steve et Meghan sortent.

Alors qu'ils sont dans le couloir, Colin qui avait commencé à parler avec Mark s'excuse soudain et sort à leur suite.

Colin: Excusez moi….

Steve et Meghan se retournent.

Colin se rapproche et regarde Meghan.

Colin (à Meghan): je sais que ça a l'air complètement idiot et très osé de ma part mais….Est ce que…est ce que vous accepteriez de …de dîner avec moi?

Meghan: quoi?. Heu..enfin je veux dire…heu…oui…Pourquoi pas?

Colin: demain soir?

Meghan: hé bien…oui, pourquoi pas?

Colin: alors c'est d'accord…au restaurant de la plage, à 20 heures?

Meghan: oui..

Colin: alors, heu…à demain…

Meghan: c'est ça oui….à demain…

Il retourne dans la salle de repos.

Meghan le regarde s' éloigner…

Steve (en réprimant un sourire): Ha ben lui au moins, c'est un rapide.

Meghan: ho ça va…

Scène suivante:

Chez Mark, Jesse, Amanda, Steve et bien sûr Mark sont en train de dîner.

Mark: il est vraiment très sympathique ce nouveau représentant, Colin.

Jesse: ouais, si on aime le genre premier de la classe…

Amanda (d'un ton amusé): en tous cas, je connais quelqu'un qui semble aimer ce genre de premier de la classe…

Steve: Et pour un premier de la classe il est plutôt entreprenant. Il n'a pas perdu de temps…

Jesse: ouais…d'ailleurs, c'est pas rassurant. Elle ferait mieux de se méfier. Si ça se trouve c'est un dangereux maniaque.

Steve rit.

Steve: c'est pas incompatible avec le fait d'être un « premier de la classe » ça?

Jesse: pas du tout…il cache peut-être bien son jeu, c'est tout.

Steve: oui ho ben ne t'inquiète pas trop quand même…Meghan est parfaitement capable de se défendre…je ne me fais pas vraiment de souci…

Jesse: moi non plus…ça m'est bien égal de toutes façons…

Steve: oui c'est sûr. !

Amanda: c'est évident…

Mark: aucun doute là dessus…

Jesse: quoi! Vous croyez que ça me fait quelque chose de savoir qu'elle est avec lui ce soir?

Mark, Amanda et Steve ensemble: oui

Jesse: n'importe quoi…j'en ai rien à faire de cette fille…elle est insupportable et je me demande même ce que j'ai bien pu lui trouver…

Scène suivante:

Dans un restaurant…

Colin: vous savez, je suis plus timide d'habitude. Mais, je ne sais pas…j'ai eu la sensation que quelque chose était passé entre nous…

Meghan: vraiment?

Colin: oui vraiment… Vous faites partie du personnel médical?

Meghan rit: vous trouvez que j'ai une tête de médecin?

Colin: je ne sais pas…

Meghan: non…je suis inspecteur de police…Je travaille avec Steve, le fils de Mark.

Colin: ho vraiment…Alors vous êtes du style à vivre dangereusement…Vous ne devez pas être facile à impressionner…

Meghan: effectivement. Qu'est ce que vous proposez dans ce domaine là?

Colin: hé bien…je joue très bien au golf…c'est impressionnant ça non?

Meghan(ironique): ho oui….très…je suis sans voix…

Colin: et j'ai une grande maison, sur les collines de Los Angeles…je vous la ferais visiter avec plaisir si vous le souhaitez.

Meghan regarde le jeune homme et se sent soudain mal à l'aise…elle se demande de quoi elle pourrait bien lui parler…Elle réalise qu'elle ne le connaît même pas et qu'ils n'ont apparemment pas grand chose en commun. Mais Colin ne semble rien remarquer et poursuit son monologue sans se rendre compte qu'il ennuie la jeune femme. Il lui parle des détails de son métier de représentant et meghan commence réellement à s'ennuyer….Elle le regarde en faisant mine d'essayer de s'intéresser mais en vain.

Scène suivante:

Le lendemain.

Jesse sort d'une salle des urgences.

Steve: que s'est t-il passé?

Jesse: hé bien, j'étais sur la plage et j'ai vu cette femme avancer dans l'eau. Ca m'a paru bizarre parce qu'elle était toute habillée. Je me suis approché et j'ai vu qu'elle pleurait. Elle a continué à avancer et j'ai compris qu'elle allait se suicider; je suis allée la sortir mais elle avait déjà perdu connaissance. Je l'ai ranimée et je l'ai amenée ici…

Meghan: oh, comme c'est romantique… Jesse Travis, sauveur des jeunes filles en détresse…

Jesse: si tu veux la prochaine fois, c'est toi que je sauverai…

Meghan: ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités tu veux…..Bon, il faut qu'on retourne au commissariat… les rapports ne vont pas s'écrire tout seul….

Elle regarde les deux hommes d'un air agacé et s'éloigne…Steve la rattrape avec un petit sourire en coin…

Steve: tu es jalouse……

Meghan: oh, je t'en prie Steve ! S'il te plait! C'est agaçant ce genre de fille qui se trouvent mal dès qu'elles voient un homme qui passe juste pour qu'il la prenne dans leurs bras. Mais il me semble que c'est assez courant à Los Angeles, non? Ce genre de scénario me donne des nausées…C'est tout…

Steve: oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, tu es jalouse…L'idée qu'il ait pris une autre femme dans ses bras te mets hors de toi…

Meghan (en colère): ça suffit Sloan… tu es ridicule..

Steve (en riant): ah oui? Tu crois…moi je trouve que ce qui est ridicule c'est cet entêtement à faire comme s'il n'y avait plus rien entre vous…

Meghan le regarde droit dans les yeux et en appuyant chacun de ses mots: « il n'y a plus rien entre nous Steve… »

Steve(ironique): oh oui,entre nous deux je le sais bien, en fait je parlais de Jess et de toi.

Meghan: est ce que tu as réellement décidé de me mettre en colère?

Steve: très bien très bien j'arrête….mais tu sais bien que j'ai raison….

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignent:

Meghan: c'est pas vrai

Steve: ho si c'est vrai…

Meghan: j'te dis que non.

Scène suivante:

Jesse entre dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une jeune femme est en train de rassembler ses affaires.

Jesse: j'ai signé vos papiers de sortie. Tout va bien…vous pourrez sortir dès que vous serez prête…

Jeune femme: Ho, docteur Travis, je voulais vous remercier….je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, c'était tellement stupide…

Jesse: ça c'est vrai, ça l'était…Mais l'important c'est que je sois arrivé à temps, mademoiselle Herson

Femme: vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Tracy…

Jesse (en souriant): Tracy.

Femme: et vous pourriez aussi, peut-être m'inviter à dîner par exemple…

Jesse (surpris et gêné): Ho, heu…vous savez, ce….ce serait avec plaisir mais…le code de déontologie m'interdit de sortir avec une patiente.

Femme: je quitte l'hôpital dans quelques minutes, docteur Travis, alors, je ne serais plus votre patiente…

Jesse la regarde et en souriant: vous savez….vous pouvez m'appeler Jesse…

Scène suivante:

Meghan et Steve sont au commissariat.

Steve: Alors comment ça s'est passé avec ton représentant? Tu ne m'as pas raconté?

Meghan: très bien…

Steve: c'est tout? Tu rigoles? Je veux des détails…alors…tu es sous le charme? Les nouveaux médicaments contre les maladies de peaux n'ont plus de secrets pour toi.?

Meghan: ho ça va Steve….SI tu veux tout savoir, c'était une véritable catastrophe…Ce mec est d'un ennui innommable…Je n'arrivais plus à m'empêcher de bailler…

Steve: j'en déduis que tu ne vas pas le revoir?

Meghan: en fait, j'ai rendez vous avec lui demain sur la jetée. Mais…je crois que je vais mettre les choses au point tout de suite….A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà compris de lui même…Il n'y avait aucune complicité, aucun humour, aucune connivence…

Steve: Rien de ce qui te lie à Jesse en somme…

Meghan: pourquoi est ce que tu me parles de Jesse?

Steve: parce que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui et que vous devriez arrêter de jouer avec le feu tous les deux.

Meghan: je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Steve la regarde avec moquerie.

Meghan: bon d'accord…admettons que je le sois…Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. On a rompu et c'est comme ça…

Scène suivante:

Jesse et Tracy marchent dans la rue. Ils sortent d'un restaurant.

Tracy: C'est tellement impressionnant ce que vous faites. C'est vrai vous sauvez des vies…Vous avez sauvé la mienne…

Jesse: je suis médecin, je ne fais que mon métier.

Tracy: vous dites ça comme si vous étiez insensible. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

Jesse: croyez moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

Tracy: alors si ce n'est pas le cas, montrez le moi…

Elle l'embrasse. Jesse lui rend son baiser dans un premier temps, puis il se ravise.

Tracy: qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Jesse semble gêné.

Jesse: Ecoutez, Tracy…il faut que je sois honnête avec vous…

Tracy le regarde avec crainte: vous êtes marié?

Jesse: non! Mais…il y a quelque'un d'autre c'est vrai.

Tracy: est ce que c'est sérieux?.

Jesse: oui ça l'est…je suis désolé Tracy, je n'aurais pas du accepter cette invitation.

Tracy: oui, c'est vrai, vous n'auriez pas du…Mais si vous êtes là ce soir, ce n'est peut-être pas anodin. Vous êtes certain que…

Jesse lui coupe la parole: oui j'en suis certain Tracy…Je l'aime vraiment…je suis navré..

Tracy: pas autant que moi…

Scène suivante:

Au BBQ Bob's.

Steve est au bar et est en train de lire un journal. Jesse arrive à côté de lui.

Jesse: salut.

Steve: Salut.

Jesse: ça va?

Steve: mm

Jesse: tu as vu Meg?

Steve:mmm

Jesse: Elle est sortie avec ce Colin hier soir?.

Steve: mm

Jesse: tu sais plus parler ou quoi?

Steve: qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Jesse?

Jesse: mais je sais pas moi, elle t'as raconté quelque chose? Est ce que c'est du sérieux entre eux?

Steve: Ecoute Jesse, Meghan ne me raconte pas les détails de sa vie amoureuse et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne te dirais rien du tout, ça ne te regarde pas, vous avez rompu, tu as oublié? Alors maintenant excuse moi mais j'aimerais lire ce journal tranquillement.

Jesse: ho très bien, je vois…j'ai compris…

Il se lève et s'éloigne, Steve reprend la lecture de son journal mais quelques secondes plus tard, Jesse revient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Steve fait une mine exaspérée.

Jesse: je suis sûr qu'elle t'a parlé, tu es son meilleur ami alors elle t'as forcément raconté quelque chose.

Steve: Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement? Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire?

Jesse: oui…c'est vrai mais…C'est juste comme ça…pour savoir quoi…

Steve: ouais….pour savoir, c'est ça….Alors écoute…à ma connaissance, ça n'a pas été une franche réussite. Mais ils doivent se revoir demain après midi.

Jesse: mais pourquoi ça n'a pas bien marché?

Steve: n'exagère pas Jesse. Meg me tuerait si elle savait que je t'ai dis ça alors ça suffit.

Jesse: d'accord….

Après quelque seconde de silence, Jesse: tu crois que j'ai encore une petite chance?

Steve (sans quitter des yeux son journal): Je crois que ce brave Colin pourrait vouloir te tuer après ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire demain…Est ce que ça répond à ta question?

Jesse sourit et se lève mais juste avant de partir il s'approche de Steve et lui demande furtivement:

Jesse: où ça le rendez vous demain?

Steve (toujours sans quitter des yeux son journal): sur la jetée. Et nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation.

Jesse: quelle conversation?

Autre scène:

Jesse court sur la jetée. Il aperçoit Meghan qui semble attendre quelque'un.

Jesse: salut…Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Meghan: Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Jesse: Ben, tu vois, je cours…C'est important de se maintenir en forme…

Meghan ironiquement: Ho, quoi, tu n'arrives à suivre la cadence infernale que t'impose ta copine Stéphanie?

Jesse: Tracy…et…heu…on n'est plus ensemble

Meghan: vraiment?

Jesse: Il t'as posé un lapin?

Meghan: qui ça?

Jesse: Colin…C'est bien lui que tu attendais n'est ce pas?

Meghan: Oui, c'est lui…mais il ne m'a pas posé de lapin…

Jesse: vraiment?

Meghan: oui vraiment monsieur je sais tout. Il va arriver.

Jesse: alors ça ça m'étonnerait.

Meghan: et qu'est ce qui peut bien te rendre si sûr de toi?

Jesse: Le pauvre garçon en a déjà assez, c'est évident…

Meghan: C'est pas vrai

Jesse: Si c'est vrai.

Meghan: Non c'est pas vrai…Il travaille beaucoup c'est tout. Il est simplement en retard.

Jesse (d'un ton ironique): ho oui bien sûr

Meghan: et toi, tu n'es pas en train de sauver des vies aujourd'hui. Tu as laissé ta blouse de super héros au vestiaire et tes casseroles en cuisine?

Jesse: Alors la c'est vraiment nul de dire ça… tu es vraiment impossible tu sais.

Meghan: et toi tu es insupportable et prétentieux.

Jesse: c'est pas vrai

Meghan: si c'est vrai

Jesse: non c'est pas vrai

Meghan: si c'est vrai.

Ils se regardent avec agressivité et soudain, ils s'embrassent passionnément.

Jesse: excuses moi…ça fait une semaine que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.

Meghan: ça c'est une incroyable coïncidence, ça fait une semaine que je meurs d'envie que tu m'embrasses.

Ils continuent à s'embrasser.

Autre scène:

Chez Jesse.

Meghan et Jesse sont allongés sur un lit, enlacés.

Jesse: je suis désolé tu sais…j'ai été tellement stupide.

Meghan: non, c'était moi comme d'habitude, moi et mon fichu caractère.

Jesse: non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est moi qui t'ai provoqué et j'ai…

Meghan lui coupe la parole: mais non enfin, c'était ma faute un point c'est tout…

Jesse: non c'est pas vrai

Meghan(en s'énervant un peu): mais si c'est vr… Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Jesse l'embrasse.

Jesse: Je crois que maintenant je sais pourquoi j'aime te mettre en colère.

Meghan lui sourit. Jesse la regarde d'un air sérieux, et caresse son visage.

Meghan: qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Jesse: Épouse moi Meghan….

Meghan.: quoi?

Jesse (tout excité): Il n'y a pas eu de semaine plus longue dans ma vie que celle qui vient de s'écouler…C'est parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi. Je t'aime Meg et j'ai envie de passer tous les jours de ma vie avec toi, je veux des enfants avec toi…On pourrait être tellement heureux…Ici, ou n'importe où ailleurs…Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

Meghan(d'un air ébahi): Qu'est ce que j'en dis? Maaaaaiiiiiis….J'en dit que tu es dingue, que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses imaginer qu'on passe le reste de notre vie ensemble. _(en entendant ces mots, Jesse baisse les yeux et paraît déçu), _que tu consacres tout ton temps à ton boulot et moi aussi, comment veux tu qu'on arrive à trouver du temps pour une vie à deux, que j'ai l'impression que tu as tout simplement perdu la tête et j'en dis que…..je n'imagines pas passer ma vie autrement qu'à tes côtés…Oui, Jesse, je veux bien t'épouser…Je t'aime…

Jesse relève la tête et la regarde, incrédule: oui, tu as dis oui?

Meghan (tout en l'embrassant): oui, oui oui oui…

Alors qu'ils continuent à s'embrasser, Jesse relève soudain la tête.

Jesse(d'un ton pseudo inquiet): est ce que tu crois qu'on est dingues?

Meghan: ho ça oui alors, je crois qu'on est complètement dingues…

Ils rient et continuent à s'embrasser…

Autre scène: Au BBQ Bob's.

Jesse et Meghan entrent en se tenant la main. Ils ont l'air surexcités. Steve, Mark et Amanda les regardent d'un air surpris.

Amanda: mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux? On dirait que vous venez gagner à la loterie…

Steve: vous n'êtes plus fâchés à ce que je vois….

Jesse: et bien non…c'était idiot de toutes façons…

Steve: ça oui, on peut le dire, c'était complètement stupide. Mais comme vous êtes aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre…

Jesse et Meghan ensemble et d'un ton outré: c'est pas vrai.

Mark, Steve et Amanda éclatent de rire…

Mark: en tous cas, je suis heureux de voir que tout va bien à nouveau.

Jesse: ho oui, Mark, tout va très bien et….

Amanda: et quoi?

Jesse: et nous allons nous marier.

Steve et Amanda se regardent puis regardent Jesse et Meghan d'un air stupéfait.

Steve et Amanda ensemble et d'un ton catastrophé: Ho mon Dieu !

Mark: mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle…toutes mes félicitations…je suis très heureux pour vous..;

Steve (ironique): tu es sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle?

Meghan (d'un ton outré): Steve….

Steve: quoi?….je plaisantais….

Ils rient…

Fin .


End file.
